Natalie Killian
Appearance and personality She is a sweet and innocent girl at heart, but when she concentrates on something, she becomes more uncaring and cold. She can even seem evil sometimes. It usually happens when she meets a special. She has a tendency to get too carried away when she tries to make them display or use their ability. She even goes so far as to put them into a life threatening situation just to make them use their ability. She is very smart for her age, and is considered a genius not that she really cares; she just knows that she is smart. She doesn't like being given a status because of her father’s big fortune. After her father’s death she grew more serious, hardly laughing or finding anything funny at all. She never really accepted that her father was gone, and this has caused her to grow very anti-social, depressed and negative. She doesn’t really take anything funny no. A joke she might have laughed at before would not be funny now, nor would the things she used to do with her father. (Appearance) She is quite a petite girl considering her age, though she has gotten the height and normal weight for a girl her age. Mostly everything else is lagging behind, though she doesn't really mind. Natalie doesn't want to be one looked after by the boys because of her body. She has pretty long dark brown hair going smoothly downwards without being too curly, and she has brown eyes. She always seems to have a happy yet disturbing smile on her lips. She doesn't follow fashion; even though she has the money to do so, she maintains an easy style that doesn't require too much money. It nearly always has some pink involved in it. She likes pink; it is her favorite color. History pre-eclipse Natalie was born while Edward and Adrianne were still living in Denmark. She was only a few months old when they moved. It had been quite hectic, but since she was so young, she hadn't really thought of it as anything weird. For her first ten years of life, she lived normally with other kids, then she began to show signs of being a special. First, she always seemed to know where Edward was. He thought she might be special too, since he was a special. She could have inherited that gift, and therefore had her checked out. He just wanted to see if it was true, and when he found out it was, he was very happy. She became pretty much the spoiled brat, and got what she wanted when she wanted it. It was quite nice for her. Of course she gave a little something in return, by making sure she was a really good student. She always excelled at everything, besides gym, that was her big weakness. If it involved her brain, then it was no problem, but if it was physical, then it was a big problem. The next four years, she continued her rich life style combined with lots of studying, and helping her father in the search of people like them; specials. They fascinated her so therefore she happily obliged to help. All of this changed when that terrible tragedy befell upon the family. Her father's murder changed her. She became serious and negative always, looking for the person to blame for her father's death but never found them. Edward’s will stated she would gain 70% of the fortune, and the rest would go to her sister and mother. They accepted this; they always knew Natalie had been his favorite. Category:NPCs Category:Neutral